


Little Gentleman

by Punjoke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: A trainer rewards her Scolipede for his performance in a Pokemon Musical.This is one of my older works, originally written some time in 2011.





	Little Gentleman

The lights in the theater began to dim, and the muted murmurs of the audience melted into silence. Tonight's line-up was expected to be top notch, and the theater was packed. It would be a special performance for another reason, as well: a television camera had been set up high above in the rafters, broadcasting tonight's Pokemon Musical not just around the Unova region, but Sinnoh and Hoenn as well. It would be the first time a Musical was shown outside of Unova, and the producers were hoping that it would catch on worldwide.

Backstage there was an air of giddy anticipation, as each trainer nervously attended to their pokemon. If any of the pokemon themselves felt the extra pressure, however, they didn't show it. Ratings and reviews were a concern for humans only; the pokemon were there simply for the fun of it.

Miranda fussed with her Scolipede's costume, straightening his bow tie and top hat. "Oh Petey, you look so adorable. You're such a little gentleman!" she giggled. Then she hugged him tightly, rubbing her face against his. The Scolipede's stubby legs grabbed onto his chubby little trainer, returning the embrace as best the insect could manage. Miranda held there for a moment, then she kissed his chitinous cheek gently and pulled back.

"Tonight is a very important night, Petey. I know you'll do a wonderful job for mommy, and then you'll get a special reward, okay?"

Petey nodded his head enthusiastically, nearly upending the top hat. Miranda clucked her tongue in admonishment and pushed it back into place. Then he handed the pokemon his cane and pushed him towards the curtain; the stage hands were signaling that the time had come. The Scolipede waddled up into the line with his fellow performers and waited excitedly.

And then it was time. The music began to play, and bright lights flooded the stage. One by one the pokemon filed out from behind the curtain, waving their hands and tapping their feet in time to the music. The audience applauded politely, then fell silent again as they watched the dancers do their thing. The pokemon were all experienced performers, and not a single mistake was made. Time and again, the silence was broken by more applause from the enraptured onlookers. Tonight's show was indeed fantastic, perhaps the best in the theater's history.

Bursting with pride, Miranda watched from the side as Petey wriggled back and forth across the stage, his four main legs tapping and stepping right on cue while his smaller insectoid arms waved back and forth, several of them gripping the polished black cane. When the spotlight fell on Petey, the pokemon boldly stepped forward and spun the cane back and forth, just like they'd practiced. It was a feat only he could manage; the cane twirled madly as it was passed from leg to leg, up and down, side to side, then back again, each of Petey's eight legs working feverishly in unison. The crowd went wild, and Miranda hopped up and down ecstatically. Her beloved pokemon had performed their special trick perfectly.

The rest of the show passed without a hitch, and by the end the audience was on its feet, cheering and hollering at the top of their lungs. Backstage, the producer's smile shone as bright as any of the houses' spotlights. The ratings were already coming in, and the show had been a hit everywhere it had been broadcast.

"This'll be the show that puts us on the map!" he was yelling. "And it's all thanks to our talented pokemon and their wonderful trainers!"

A cheer went up from the whole crew, and Miranda felt her face blush hotly. They had all worked very hard for this, it felt like a dream come true. Looking back out onto the stage, however, she saw the only thing that really mattered to her: the joy on Petey's face as he bowed again and again in front of the applauding audience. His reward would definitely have to be extra special.

____________________________________________________________

Unsurprisingly, the after party ran long. Everybody was in an especially celebratory mood, and Miranda lost count of the number of times people came up to her and Petey and congratulated them on the Scolipede's impressive display of showmanship. Petey soaked up the admiration with his head held high; he was proud, and he had every right to be.

Finally the party ended, and Miranda and Petey headed for home. Miranda wasn't much of a drinker, but due to tonight's special circumstances, she was more than a bit tipsy when they left. On the way back she had to support herself on Petey's big bulk, but by the time they arrived back at her house her head had cleared a little and she was able to stand on her own. Miranda made a beeline for the bedroom and flopped down onto her bed. Petey followed her, somewhat amused by the rare sight of his trainer so inebriated.

Miranda's long brown hair had fallen down over her face, but she felt too exhausted to move it. For a moment she just sat there, breathing gently and taking silent stock of herself. She was a short girl, and chubbier than most, but her breasts were plump enough to turn more than a few heads. Miranda was definitely no model, but she felt that she was fairly cute.

Finally, the trainer pushed her hair out of her face and gazed up at the large bug pokemon standing over her. His top hat had long since been discarded, but he still wore the black bow tie around his thick neck. The girl giggled, remembering how much he had complained when she'd first tied it around him during one of their rehearsals.

"Don't be difficult, Petey," she'd scolded him. "It looks really handsome on you, I promise!"

Petey did look very handsome tonight, Miranda thought to herself. In fact, he was more than handsome. Her Scolipede was downright sexy. It was a thought that had occured to her many time, but Miranda had always suppressed it. Maybe it was because she'd drunk a little too much, or maybe it had just been his wonderful performance tonight, but this time Miranda allowed herself to think it without embarrassment.

Reaching out, she grabbed one of the Scolipede's little legs. "Oh Petey, you're the best pokemon a girl could have," she said to him. Petey squirmed happily at his trainer's remark. Rising onto her hands and knees, Miranda shuffled closer to the edge of the bed and threw her arms around his big belly. "You made me so proud tonight. You were definitely the most talented pokemon on stage!"

The Scolipede's arms clung to Miranda's skin, and she rubbed herself against him, enjoying the warmth. His little arms felt so good rubbing against her bare skin, she wanted to stay like this forever. Without even thinking about it, Miranda began to rub her pokemon's chitin. Closing her eyes, the trainer pressed her lips to Petey's body and gave him several tender kisses. Her face felt flushed and her body was tingling.

Although she was completely oblivious to Petey's reaction, she was driving the poor pokemon wild. He fretted anxiously as Miranda pressed her soft body up against him. Unsure of what to do, he stood still for a moment. Then he began to massage his trainer's arms with his stubby legs, and was rewarded by a slight moan. Emboldened by her reaction, Petey closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the unusually intimate contact.

"Petey..." Miranda whispered, dragging her lips along his belly. She felt totally lost in the moment. All she wanted to do was be close to the thing that was dearest to her in all the world. She hugged him closer and grinded against him, enjoying the pleasurable sensation of her breasts rubbing against his firmness. Not realizing what she was doing, she pulled one of her arms back from around his body and slipped her hand down her pants. Her pussy was already wet, and she gasped as she began to rub herself. The two sat this way for several more minutes, Scolipede massaging his trainer's arms and enjoying the feeling of her body against his, while Miranda gyrated her body against him and pleasured herself.

Slowly, Miranda's head began to clear, and she realized how taboo the situation had become. Was she really masturbating while pressed so closely to her pokemon? She shouldn't be doing this; it was wrong, and she knew it. And yet her body couldn't lie to her: she was enjoying it. If Scolipede was enjoying it too, how could it be wrong?

With some reluctance, Miranda removed her hand from her pants. Pressing it to Petey's body, she allowed her hand to wander down lower, leaving a trail of slick lubrication on him as it went. Carefully, she probed around his nethers, until her fingers brushed up against the thing she had so desperately hoped to find. Petey's body went stiff as Miranda's hand explored the area, confirming her suspicions. Her Scolipede's penis had emerged from the hidden slit where it normally resided, and it felt fully erect. Petey was just as aroused as she was.

"Petey..." she whispered again. "That special reward I promised you..." Her fingers carefully encircled his thick member; it throbbed in her hand. "Is this what you want?"

For a moment there was silence. Then the Scolipede's legs gripped the trainer's arms more forcefully and he jerked his body closer to her, bumping into the bed and thrusting his cock against her hand. The message was clear: he wanted it. That was all Miranda needed to know to proceed.

The Scolipede's penis felt different than a human's. It was long and thick, tapered to a thin point, and slightly rubbery - not chitinous like his shell, thank goodness. It also had a series of ridges running along it. Running her hand her pokemon's cock, she couldn't help but giggle and think "Ribbed for my pleasure." She could hardly wait to feel it inside of her.

But this was his reward, not hers, and she wanted to make sure he enjoyed it. Miranda tightened her grip on Petey's length and began to stroke it slowly. The Scolipede threw back his head in satisfaction and tried to buck forward, desperate to increase the speed at which the trainer was rubbing his penis. Miranda laughed and obliged him, jerking her hand back and forth faster and faster. The tip of his cock had begun to drip pre-cum, and she took a moment to lather her hands with it, coating his shaft when she returned to pleasuring him.

"My talented boy," Miranda cooed to him. With her cheek still pressed against his abdomen, she craned her head to look up at as he towered over her. "Everyone loved you tonight, but nobody will ever love you as much as I do. Do you love me too?" Without opening his eyes, the bug pokemon nodded his head vigorously, and was rewarded with a loving cock squeeze.

As much as Miranda wanted to keep jerking him until she felt him explode in her hand, she didn't want it to end so soon. It took some effort, but finally she stopped stroking his cock and sat back on the bed facing Petey. The Scolipede wriggled, not wanting her to stop, but she shushed him. "How about I do a little performance for you, big guy?" she said teasingly.

Trying her best to be sexy for him, the trainer pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it aside. Next she reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra, working the straps down over her shoulders but holding the cups in place over her breasts. She gave her pokemon a coy look, laughing as he waved his stubby arms at her in anticipation. Heaving out her chest, she pulled her bra all the way off, presenting her bare chest to him and running her hands sensuously over her hardened pink nipples. When she felt he'd had enough of an eyeful, she stood up somewhat unsteadily. Running her hands down her slightly chubby tummy and unbuttoning her pants, she slid them down her legs and stepped out of them entirely. Her white cotton panties were already soaked all the way through, clearly displaying her arousal. Sitting down again, the girl kept her legs carefully closed as she pulled off her last garment. She tossed the damp panties at her pokemon playfully, then spread her legs wide, giving him a full look at her dripping pussy; crowned with a well-groomed little tuft of brown pubic hair, her tender pink labia were parted slightly.

Leaning back on one elbow, Miranda allowed her Scolipede to gaze on her for a moment. Then she moved her other hand between her legs - the same one she had been using to play with the pokemon's cock, still slick with his pre-cum - and began to play with herself. "See how horny you've made me, baby?" she gasped as she plunged two fingers deep into her tight crevice. It felt so naughty, masturbating right in front of her pokemon. The thought turned her on even more and she fingered herself harder, the wet sounds of her efforts filling the room. Juices poured out from between her legs, soaking the bed sheets. Miranda was breathing heavily now, her breasts bouncing up and down wildly. Her Scolipede's eyes were glued to her, and she gazed back at him in glassy-eyed ecstasy.

"I'm going to cum, Petey," she cried, her voice shaking with exertion. "Watch me cum. Hnnnnn!" Then she threw back her head, arched her back, and bucked her hips as a powerful orgasm ripped through her. Her hand was a blur as it pounded her sensitive clit, and tried to spread her legs even wider, wanting the pokemon to clearly see every last moment of her pleasure. Her whole body shook, wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure rocking her to her very core. She had never cum like this before.

When it ended, she went limp. Lying down on her bed in exhaustion, Miranda closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. Petey remained standing at the edge of the bed, obviously eager to continue but trying patiently to give his trainer a moment to recover. Slowly, the girl's muddled head began to clear from its post-orgasmic stupor. She brought her fingers to her lips and licked them, savoring the taste of her own juices mixed with whatever was left of her pokemon's pre-cum. Even though she had just gotten off, her nethers still burned with desire; she wanted her Scolipede to take her, and she couldn't wait any longer.

Crawling over to Petey on all fours, Miranda smirked at him. "Move back a little, big guy, I'm going to need some room." The Scolipede shuffled away from the edge of the bed. Miranda climbed down off of the bed; before she got in position, however, she snuck a peek under Petey's large body. His big cock hung there, pre-cum still dripping from the tip. It looked positively mouth-watering, but Miranda couldn't spare any more time for foreplay. Turning around, she lay her chubby belly on the edge of the bed and presented her backside to the horny pokemon.

"I'm all yours, Petey. Come get your reward!" she said, wiggling her hips.

With surprising speed, the large Scolipede was on top of her. Bracing his forelegs on either side of her on the bed, Petey spared her the bulk of his weight as he moved into position. His ridged cock poked into her thigh as it searched for her inviting hole; reaching between her legs, Miranda took hold of it and helped guide it to her entrance. Petey shivered in anticipation as he slid inside. His cock was larger than she was accustomed to taking, but the tapered shape made penetration surprisingly easy, and before she knew it he had sunk himself deep inside of her.

"Oohh," Miranda moaned. The feeling of his uniquely-textured penis rubbing against her sensitive insides wasn't what she had expected. She'd thought it would feel great, but instead it felt GREAT! Being single, Miranda was no stranger to the use of sex toys, but the ridges on her Scolipede's throbbing cock made all of her vibrators and dildos pale in comparison. The walls of her pussy clamped down tightly around the pokemon's shaft; she felt as though she could cum again any time, and Petey hadn't even started thrusting yet.

And then he started to move. It was slow and awkward at first, and with a flush of excitement Miranda realized that this must be Petey's first time. She had raised him from an egg, after all. "Awww, my little Petey isn't a virgin anymore," the trainer teased him lovingly. She couldn't believe he hadn't cum immediately. Pokemon must have more sexual stamina than humans, the trainer thought to herself. This new level of their relationship was proving to be even better and better.

It didn't take him long to find his stride, either, and soon he was pumping into her at full force. The Scolipede lowered the top half of his body down onto his trainer's back, wrapping his stubby little legs around her and craning his upper segments around so that he could look into his human lover's face. Miranda bucked and moaned underneath him. It was almost too intense: the intimate weight of his body against hers, the look of adoration mixed with raw sexual passion in his eyes, and finally the incredible feeling of his ribbed cock pumping deep into her tight pussy.

As she'd expected, the girl was cumming again almost immediately. The walls of her warm pussy spasmed violently, squeezing the Scolipede's ribbed cock over and over. She was crying and moaning loud enough that the neighbors could probably hear, but it didn't matter; all of her inhibitions having been stripped away by the passion of the moment. She blinked away tears and tried to maintain eye contact with her Scolipede's tilted head. "I love you so much," she sobbed, overcome by the intense physical and emotional pleasure flooding her body. "Please... please cum inside me!"

Her Scolipede had held back through a lot, but that pushed him over the edge. His thrusts became more erratic and forcefully, until finally he plunged as much of his cock as he could fit inside the smaller girl and held it there. Moments later, Miranda felt his powerful jet of warm cum squirt into her, adding yet another level of pleasure to her own orgasm. The pokemon filled her womb with his seed almost immediately, and the excess fluid began to spill out from her over-filled pussy. It ran down her legs and pooled on the carpet below them. One hand still between her legs, Miranda scooped up as much of the thick white cum as she could and brought it to her mouth. It tasted strong and salty, and she greedily licked her fingers clean before returning for more.

When he was done pumping his chubby little trainer full of sperm, the Scolipede slump against her heavily. His cock stayed buried in Miranda's pussy, however, her inner walls still squeezing and milking every last drop from his softening shaft. Soon, Miranda's orgasm - one of maybe a dozen that she'd had back-to-back - began to fade as well. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of her lover's body draped over hers.

"Did you enjoy your reward, Petey?" Miranda asked him, although the answer was already quite obvious. In response, the bug pokemon twisted his head closer to her and nuzzled her face affectionately. Miranda turned her head to the side and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He had always been her shining star... and from now on, her lover as well.


End file.
